No One Has to Know
by Minimin-chan
Summary: one shot Tomoyo is stuck in a room all by herself and who else should show up than a certain blue-haired boy with glasses ExT


"What are you doing

**I know I should probably be working on Hidden Tears or Broken Shards but oh well. I was kind of inspired by someone's (if anyone knows please send me that person's name!!) fanfic where Eriol and Tomoyo went off to the amusement park while Saku and Syao were stuck in the elevator. It's a combination of manga and anime so you are warned. The song is called "Yasashisa no Tane" and Tomoyo and Eriol have a duet during Episode 49 I think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does P **

**No One Has to Know**

"What are you doing?" Kero asked a puzzled Sakura who opened then closed the door in front of her. Sakura was wearing a pink princess dress that Tomoyo had designed.

"I thought I saw a different classroom…" she replied in confusion. She opened the door again. "HOEEEEEEEEEE?!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised when she saw the music room. Tomoyo also gasped in surprise while Syaoran opened a different door.

"They're all different?!" he yelled when his door opened up to the Home Ec. Room.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, starting to get worried.

"The doors are portals to different places in the school!" Kero explained.

"But that would be…" she trailed off.

"Well, there's no point in staying here. Let's go into the music room; I sense something."

"Hmm… there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary here." Tomoyo said, filming the room. The piano was covered and the room was neatly organized like it was when they were there this morning. Their chairs were in their rows as always and the board was cleaned although… she felt like someone had been in that room. It almost felt like _him_. Yes it reminded her of-

"Let's check this room." Sakura opened the door in front of them. "The art room?!" she gasped seeing the familiar easels.

"It'd be fun if we could just go to any room that we wanted to," Tomoyo commented while recording the Card Mistress. Sakura and Syaoran stepped into the art Room and Kero floated behind them. Tomoyo started for the art room when the door suddenly slammed shut.

"Sakura?!" Tomoyo shouted in surprise.

"Tomoyo…..!" Sakura's voice faded. Tomoyo opened the door, but instead of the art room, she found that the door now opened up into a hallway. She closed the door with a click.

'Hmmm… Now what should I do?' Tomoyo pondered absentmindedly while putting her camcorder on a nearby table. 'I need to think of something to get Sakura and Li-kun's attention… though it's amusing that they're stuck together… Kawaii! Thank you, Clow Reed!' Tomoyo smiled deviously at the thought of Sakura and Syaoran together. Maybe Syaoran would take advantage of this chance to confess his love to Sakura.

"You look like you're having fun," Someone said behind her. Tomoyo turned around to face a blue-haired boy with large-rimmed glasses standing behind her.

"Hiiragizawa?! What are you doing here?" She asked, startled. She struggled to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Konbanwa, Daidouji-san." Eriol said, smiling softly with his usual politeness. "I would ask you the same, but don't you think that you should be doing something to get Sakura-san's and my dear little des- er… Li's attention."

"Oh, right," she replied. 'Wait, why is Hiiragizawa here at school at the middle of the night and how does he know that I am with Sakura and Li?' She thought suspiciously. 'Is stalking me?! ... not that I would mind but….'

"Oh by the way, in case you are wondering, I forgot my book at school and came to get it and then got stuck like you," he said nonchalantly. "… So how are you tonight, Daidouji-san?"

"…Fine," she replied. "Oh, and I meant to congratulate you on this morning during gym. It was very amusing when you were making Li-kun so jealous." They both smiled evilly remembering how obvious Syaoran was. Great minds really do think alike.

"You know, Daidouji-san, we are both very similar in some aspects." He took the opportunity to take her hands in his and look into her beautiful amethyst eyes. They were wide with curiosity. 'We both are mischievous and polite and we enjoy matchmaking Sakura and Syaoran even though they are so oblivious."

"… Hiiragizawa…" she said softly in amazement. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Please, call me Eriol; you don't have to be so polite." He smiled his soft glowing smile. Her heart fluttered nervously and her face turned red.

"Then you have to call me Tomoyo as well," she said regaining her composure.

"Fine…Tomoyo," he said slowly, savoring her name as if it was a rare sweet. "Oh I forgot! Don't you think that it is about time to let Sakura know that you are ok now?"

"Oh… yes!" Tomoyo replied, startled that she had totally forgotten about someone as important as her best friend. She took a moment to figure out a fabulous way to get Sakura's attention. "Eriol! I just thought up a great idea!" She exclaimed. "Will you help me?"

"Naturally," he said smiling. As if he read her mind he walked over to the piano and sat down. "Ok, let's go."

"Yes." They looked at each other and she nodded. She inhaled and began to sing.

_Sabis__hii toki ni wa nukumori wo sagashi_

_Haruka ni tadoru yo __natsukashii kiokuyu wo_

_Haha ga itoshigo wo kaina ni idaite_

_Hidamari no nako de komoriuta wo utau_

_Yumeji ni asobu osanko no hoho ni_

_Yousei ga tsukuru shiawase no ekubo_

_Yume kara samete mo emi wo__ nokoshite ku_

_Sonna yasashi no tane ga kokoro ni aru_

_Haritsumeta kokoro hodoite agetara_

_Yasashisa no tane wo hitotsu maite okou_

_Yagate me wo dashi tsubomi wo hokorobu_

_Utsukushii basho wo kokoro ni motsu nara_

_Itsuka wa dare mo ga sunda aozora wo _

_Omoikiri takaku jiyuu ni habatakeru_

_Jiyuu ni habatakeru sono mune ni hana wo sakasete... _

"What a beautiful song, Tomoyo," Eriol told her once the song was over. "The music really compliments your voice."

"Thank you…. Eriol," She said almost whispering. Just then, a river of blackness surged into the room. It surged up to form a figure with a black hooded cloak with

a star-shaped brooch. "Sha-shadowy?" she stammered, naming the Clow Card Sakura had sent.

"Ah, Sakura must be coming. This means that our time together must come to an end. I bid you farewell… Tomoyo." His azure eyes had a touch of disappointment that he could not stay longer. He turned around and started to leave.

"Wait!" Tomoyo cried out and grabbed his hand. He turned around in amazement and smiled. "Can we never have time together like this ever again?" She asked, her pleading amethyst eyes looking into his azure ones.

"Of course..." He clasped her hand in his and kneeled down. He took her hand to his face and kissed it lightly. Tomoyo immediately blushed as red as read as a tomato.

"Eriol…." He got up and whispered into her ear.

"… but no one has to know…" The door was flung open and Sakura ran to her best friend.

"Tomoyo!!" Sakura hugged her. "Were you scared being all alone?!"

"No." Sakura looked puzzled. "I wasn't lonely; I knew that you were going to come rescue me." She looked and smiled at a hiding Eriol.

"Hey Clow's presence is gone!!" Syaoran interrupted, shattering the moment.

"Oh Tomoyo, your camcorder is still on," Sakura handed it to her. "What are you looking at?" Tomoyo turned away from the window.

"Oh, nothing." Tomoyo smiled to her self and realized that the camcorder recorded the entire time she was with Eriol. Well, maybe she would extract that segment from the film of Sakura and hide it the special box next to Nadeshiko's bouquet and Sakura's eraser. After all, no one had to know, right?


End file.
